Daisuki, Jen
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: a Jenruki again ! i like this couple...


**Daisuki, Jen~ **

**A jenruki fanfiction**

**2001 Akiyoshi Hongo**

**I'm not own Digimon!!**

1 tahun kemudian.. setelah para Digimon telah menghilang dari kehidupan mereka, tetapi mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan hal tersebut

Takato , Jenrya dan Ruki sedang makan roti buatan mereka sendiri di depan rumah takato. Mereka sedang bergembira dan mengobrol dengan santainya. Kemudian inu takato menyuruh mereka untuk membantunya melayani pelanggan dan mereka pun mau.

"Nee~ maaf ya merepotkan kalian Ruki, Jen.." kata Takato

"Tidak apa… kami senang, betulkan ruki??" Tanya Jen

"Iya… tenang saja…" kata Ruki

"Kalian berdua. Seperti pasangan saja.." kata Takato

"Tidak …!! Aku tidak mau dengannya…" kata Ruki

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau.." kata Jen

"kenapa sih?? JENNN.." kata Ruki lagi sambil menaruh roti nya takato di rak

Orang orang di sekelilingnya melihat kejadian tersebut dan berbisik bisik. "kenapa ya dengan mereka??" kata ibu ibu

Beberapa menit took roti takato menjadi rebut tak terkendali. Karena Ruki yang terus emosi.

"Ruki.. sudah!!" kata Takato

"Aku mau pulang.. sampai besok.." kata Ruki

"biar ku antar ,," kata Jen

"Tidak usah buat apa kau mengantar ku… " kata Ruki dan keluar dari took roti takato

Takato menyuruh Jen untuk mengejarnya karena hari sudah malam. Dan walau Ruki emosi Jen tetap sabar mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai???" kata Jen

"Belom…. Entah bagaimana takato berfikir.. dasar orang aneh.." kata Ruki

"Jangan begitu….tunggu sebentar," kata Jen

"Mau apa kau ??" Tanya Ruki

"makanya tunggu.." kata Jen

Dan Ruki pun menunggu jen di depan mini market kecil, Jen sengaja membeli sebuah permet yang berbentuk ekspresi seseorang, Jen membeli yang bentuk marah dan senyum untuk Ruki.

"Apa ini??" Tanya Ruki

"Ini permen… kau tak suka ya??" Tanya Jen kepada Ruki

"Tidak!! Aku tidak suka makanan manis.." kata Ruki menolak mentah mentah

"Tapi kalau kau makan pasti akan suka. Rasanya tidak manis.. karena aku tau kalau kau tidak suka manis.." kata Jen

"kenapa dia tau?? Aku gk suka manis….?" Kata Ruki dalam hati

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ kok bentuk muka seperti ini…??" Tanya Ruki

"Hahahaha!! Aku tau kau pasti terkejut membuka nya…" kata Jen sedikit tertawa

"Bodoh !! mana ada orang yang mau makanan aneh seperti ini.. pasti orang itu sudah gila atau sinting.." kata Ruki dengan ekspresi marah nya

"Iya.. karena aku sudah sinting dan gila karena telah menyukai Ruki…" kata Jen

*Ruki memerah*

"Hah?? Hanya bercanda….." kata Jen ikut memerah

"Bodoh…." Kata Ruki mencoba permen itu

Tiba tiba saat mereka sedang lengah ada gerombolan pria yang menghampiri Ruki. Dan sepertinya ingin berbuat macam macam dengannya. Ketika itu Jen sedang memesan makanan untuk mereka di dalam toko.

"Kamu ini Digimon Queen kan?? Aku ini penggemarmu.. mainan kartu mu keren sekali… mau kah kau mengajari ku??" kata Pria A mendekati Ruki

"Iya.. mengajari kami." Kata Pria B memeluk Ruki

"Tidak…" kata Ruki ketakutan

"Ayolah … nanti kamu bakal menikmatinya," kata Pria B

"TIDAK !!!! JEN~~~" Ruki berteriak memanggil manggil Jen

Jen yang di dalam toko, tepatnya sedang mengantri makanan mendengar suara Ruki dan menuju keluar

"RUKI !!!" kata Jen mengambil alih Ruki dari pria itu dan merangkulnya.

"Kau ini siapa?? Berani nya kau berbuat begitu pada ratu kami." Kata Pria A

"Ratu apanya?? Kalian itu yang aneh,,," kata Jen

"Padahal kami baru memulainya.. dasar anak aneh~~ " kata Pria B

Jen langsung memukulnya. Dan menggandeng Ruki pergi.

Jen sadar telah menggandengnya dan meminta maaf takut Ruki marah padanya.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja.." kata Jenrya

"Tidak apa apa…hmm.. maaf juga aku telah marah marah kepadamu" kata Ruki

"Itu tidak jadi masalah aku sudah biasa.." kata Jen ternyata mereka hamper sampai di Apartement Jenrya .

"Hangatkan dulu badanmu.." kata Jen

"Tidak usah.." kata Ruki

"Tiba tiba terdengar suara Suichon adik Jenrya dari dalam lobby Apartement Jenrya.

"Jen niichan dan Ruki oneechan sedang apa??" kata Shuichon terlihat ia hendak mau pergi dengan Janyuu.

"kami sedang mengobrol.. kalian mau kemana??" Tanya Jenrya

"Mau beli makanan…" kata Janyuu

"Baiklah aku nitip 2 ya… satu buat aku dan 1 buat Ruki.." kata Jen

"Baiklah," kata Janyuu

"Kakak… dirumah ada siapa??" Tanya Jen

"ada Jaarin dia sedang bebersih.. sedangkan ayah dan ibu sedang pergi untuk dinas.." kata Janyuu

Kemudian Ruki dan Jen pun menuju apartement Jen.

"Eh sudah pulang.. mau makan dulu??" Tanya Jaarin

"Tidak.. bisa kah ambilkan the ??" Tanya Jen

"Buat Ruki kan.. tentu saj.." kata Jaarin

"Terima kasih.." kata Jenrya

"Maafkan aku malah merepotkan mulu…" kata Ruki

"Hmm. Tidak… aku tidak ingin Ruki jadi sakit atau apa.. karena aku sungguh khawatir…" kata Jen

"Heh??" kata Ruki memerah

Kakak Jen, yaitu Jaarin membawa teh hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Douzo~." Kata nya

Kemudian ia meninggalkan mereeka untuk berbicara agar sedikit tenang.

"Maafkan aku Ruki tadi aku telat.. bodohnya aku membiarkan mu sendirian.. maaf ya.." kata Jen

"tidak apa2.. Jen .. aku.. aku.." kata Ruki tetapi tiba tiba shuichon dan Janyuu telah kembali dan Ruki belum sempat bilang I love you…

"Ruki…ada apa??" Tanya Jen

"Tidak apa apa… ayo makan.. kasian sudah capek mereka membelikannya.. aku jadi tidak enak.." kata Ruki

Akhirnya Ruki makan malam bersama semuanya , dan sekitar pukul 10.00 PM Jen mengantar nya pulang. Ruki dan Jenrya jalan berdampingan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak bicara sedikitpun.

"Jen.. apa yang tadi kau katakana di di jalan itu benar??" Tanya Ruki

"Heh?? Yang mana Ruki??" Tanya Jen kepadanya karena ia bingung

"Tidak…." Kata Ruki aku kan ingin memastikan kalau kau itu bercanda apa bukan….kata ruki berbicara dalam hati nya

"Ruki.." kata Jen dan Ruki pun memanggil nama Jen berbarengan,

"kau duluan.." kata Jen

"Aku suka Jen ~~ tapi… mungkin Jen tidak akan menerima ku…karena kau tidak menyukaiku…" kata Ruki berbicara agak sedikit pelan

"Kau salah…. Dari dulu aku menyukai mu.. bahkan dari setahun yng lalu.. aku sudah menyukaimu…. " kata Jenrya

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kepadaku bercanda.." kata Ruki

"Hoh yang itu.. aku takut kalau Ruki semakin marah padaku jadi nya aku bilang saja bercanda.." kata Jen

"Tapi … saat kau bilang itu.. aku senang …" kata Ruki

"Heh?? Tapi aku ini tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik di hati Ruki..aku sangat banyak kekurangan" kata Jen

"Bagiku Jen segalanya… aku menyukaimu.. daisuki, Jen !! sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu bersama mu .. selamanya,,," kata Ruki

Iya…" kata Jen dan memeluk Ruki

"Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup ku.. Renamon semoga kau melihatnya.. sekarang ada yang selalu melindungiku sampai kapan pun…" kata Ruki dalam hati

"Terriermon.. semoga kau bisa melihatnya.. dia adalah orang berarti dalam hidupku sampai kapanpun.." kata Jen

END~


End file.
